The Pregnency Vacation
by pepper2235
Summary: Sheldon and Amy receive excellent news, but they want to be able to go on a trip before it comes. Where will they go and deal with the new beginning of their life.
1. Outstanding News

Outstanding News

Sheldon and Amy are just coming back from their honeymoon and they both had a blast they went to Switzerland to see The Large Hadron Collider that Sheldon has always wanted to see, Amy was a bit skeptical at first, but then she agreed to it, maybe it would be romantic she would be with her husband and on your honeymoon, you supposedly have a lot of sex and physical attention, which she did end up getting.

They are on their way up the four flights of stairs, both glowing with happiness for their new-found marriage. Once they reached their small apartment they were saddened because they knew they would have to go back to work. They also didn't want to go back to a small apartment because the suit they stayed in Switzerland was huge even bigger than Leonard and Penny's apartment.

The next morning Amy woke up and made Sheldon breakfast for his normal routine on Mondays. They walk down to Amy's car to head to work holding hands on the way there. When they get to work Sheldon holds Amy's hand till they get to her office and he kisses her on her cheek.

"See you at lunch Amy Fowler-Cooper, I love you."

"Love you too Sheldon."

Time passes and its already lunch time and Sheldon walks to Amy's lab to eat together he can hardly stand being away from her.

 **Knock * Knock * Knock *** "Amy"

 **Knock * Knock * Knock *** "Amy"

 **Knock * Knock * Knock *** "Amy"

Amy doesn't open the door at first. What Sheldon doesn't know is that she is deep in her research and doesn't hear the knock.

 **Knock * Knock * Knock *** "Amy"

 **Knock * Knock * Knock *** "Amy"

 **Knock * Knock * Knock *** "Amy"

Amy finally hears the door and just yells "come in!".

"Are you ready for lunch?"

Amy isn't thinking right and is still really focused on her work that Sheldon has to get her attention again.

"Amy?"

"What, oh I will have to eat later I'm so busy now why don't you go eat lunch with the guys and I will see you at 4 o'clock."

"Okay, love you" he kisses her on the forehead.

"Love you too."

Sheldon leaves and goes to see the guys. An hour later Amy feels a little light headed and decides to sit down and take some ibuprofen and gets back to work but a little bit later Amy starts to feel worse and blacks out.

Luckily for Amy she blacked out ten minutes before Sheldon would go meet her in her office. Sheldon was walking towards her office where there are windows near her door and he usually will watch her work hard in her lab just thinking about how lucky he is. When he looks in he sees that Amy is laying on the floor, so he doesn't even bother and goes in her lab right away and goes to her side on the floor.

"Amy?! What happened?" Sheldon asks, and Amy is unresponsive.

Sheldon calls 911 to get her to the hospital but he picks her up and carries her to the door to get her out even faster. They arrive and head to the hospital.

Amy wakes up not knowing where she was and sees Sheldon looking down at her.

"Where am I?" She asks him.

"You're in the hospital, I found you passed out in your lab, I'm going to go get some food now, I will be right back." He tells her and hugs her and kisses her cheek.

A few minutes later the doctor comes in while Sheldon is away.

"Hello, Mrs. Cooper, how are you feeling?" the doctor asks

"A little better."

"So, lets figure out why you passed out. What were you doing?"

Amy had to think, "I was working in my lab and then I felt light headed after my husband left to go back to work."

"When was the last time you ate?"

Amy was so busy with work she forgot to eat lunch, "7:00 o'clock."

"Okay, that might be the reason and next time you might want to be careful because I was looking at your tests, we ran all kinds, just for precaution and we found out that you are pregnant and that could mostly be why you passed out"

"I'm sorry, what?" Amy asks she is so confused right now.

"You're pregnant ma'am congratulations."

Amy was stunned a little bit she knew Sheldon wanted kids, but she was worried because she wasn't expecting kids this soon in fact they just got married. When Sheldon comes back Amy is getting ready to leave.

They head home, and on the way back Amy was thinking of how the hell she was supposed to tell Sheldon, her husband this life alternating news, he hates change.

When they get to the apartment Sheldon does some work on his computer while Amy is making spaghetti with cut up hot dogs to butter him up. 'Hopefully this works' Amy thinks to herself.

Amy takes the spaghetti out of the oven and Sheldon comes in the room and says, "Ooh, spaghetti with cut up hot dogs."

Once they dig in Sheldon starts moaning about how good the food is. Sheldon notices that Amy hasn't eaten a lot. "Amy? Are you okay? Remember the doctor says you need to eat more today."

"Um, it's actually, I need to tell you something and I'm a little nervous, there's something you don't know." Amy's so worried about his reaction.

"You can tell me anything, you know that." He tells her

"How about we sit on the couch." Amy tells him

They move to the couch and Amy realizes she's shaking because she is so nervous.

"Okay, tell me."

"I'm...I'm…I'm…"

"You're what? Just tell me."

"I'm pregnant." Amy was worried to see his face, it took about a minute, but then a smile grew on his face. "Amy! This is great news, I told you I wanted kids and we get to have one now. They are going to be so smart."

"Wait? You aren't mad?"

"Of course not, I know you probably didn't want a baby already, but we are in this together. This is outstanding news."

The thing about news for Sheldon is he can find a lot of things great, but this over topped everything because his unborn child is going to be growing inside the love of his life, his beautiful Amy.

This was four months ago.

 **A/N: I'm on vacation and you will get to figure out where they go, I'm in the exact same place. This might sound familiar, it's kind of based on when Howard and Bernadette try going on vacation, but they end up cancelling because of her morning sickness.**


	2. A Possible Train Trip

A Possible Train Trip

Now Amy absolutely loves her job, it makes her feel good about herself. She could spend all day slicing brains just to find any tumors. But recently it has been rough for her being pregnant. Her lab jacket is getting harder to close. She also has been worried about going on maternity leave like for instant that someone is going to steal her job. She loves being at Caltech because she gets to see her friends and her husband, and he has been so sweet to her and checking to make sure she is eating, she has been getting annoyed a little, but she knows that it is Sheldon.

Sheldon has been so happy lately everyone is surprised by it. He loves getting to see his wife even more. Amy has this glow that he loves, and her eyes have been brighter than they ever have. He has seen her struggling and has noticed she has been a little stressed out lately for getting everything ready for maternity leave.

Sheldon goes to sit with the guys because Amy went out to lunch with some colleagues. He goes over to the table with the three other men.

"Hey Sheldon, I see you have crawled out of the pit." Howard mentions which makes the other guys laugh.

"For your information, I love spending time and eating lunch with my wife." Sheldon responds matter of factly.

"That's sweet, so how is Amy doing?" Raj asks

"Well she has been getting work done for maternity leave which still isn't for a few months. But I've noticed that she has been a little stressed out." Sheldon replies, "I just wish there was something I could do to make her relax."

"Why don't you go on vacation?" Leonard suggests

"You know, Bernie and I tried to get away to spend more time together before Halley was born." Howard says

Sheldon thinks about it for a second. He likes the idea about going on another trip with Amy. His favorite trip they went on was when they took a train to Napa Valley. So maybe they could go somewhere by a train. He will have to think of places they could go to by train.

Instead of focusing on his work Sheldon researched all kinds of places Amy and him could go to. He found a place to his liking with not than many birds and sheep and they could avoid some stuff that could be too harsh on Amy.

Sheldon arrives to Amy's lab, so they can go home, and he will tell her his idea hoping that she will like it. Sheldon is comfortable with driving now, so he drives Amy around more now. And when they were on their way back they talked about their work.

When they get up to their apartment Sheldon makes Amy chicken fettuccine alfredo and heats up some bread sticks while Amy is on the couch on her computer still focused on her work. She just knows that she must get everything done before she goes on maternity leave in a few months.

"Amy, dinner is ready." Sheldon tells her

"Coming" she says even though she still spends more time on her laptop and forgets about dinner.

Sheldon walks over to her and kneels in front of her and says, "Amy, you need to eat, you know it's not just for you," he says as he puts his hand on her belly which then she joins his hand. "I know I just need to get this done."

"Amy, just come eat, you have enough time to get that done, it's been stressing you out and that's not good for you and our little one." Sheldon tells her

Amy then gets off the couch and walks with Sheldon over to the dinner table. Amy starts talking about work and how her assistants keep annoying her. She has been agreeing with Bernadette about when she freaked out that people figured out she was pregnant, she is getting annoyed of all the attention. She liked it at first, but it's like she is a completely different person.

After they eat Amy starts to get up, but Sheldon stops her and says, "Wait! "

'What?" she replies

"I'm getting really worried about you." He confesses

"Sheldon, I'm fine, I'm a little stressed but it's fine."

He tries to think of a way to bring up the vacation idea. "Would it be nice if you could take a break from work?"

"It would be nice, but I will have a huge break during maternity leave."

"What if we went somewhere before then?" Sheldon asks

Amy is a little confused, they just went on their honeymoon four months ago. "Really? You want to go on another trip?"

"Yeah, it will be a chance for us to spend more time together before the baby comes, and it will help you relax." Sheldon tells her

"Okay, I'm guessing you have an idea of where to go and you already have it all planned out." She says

Sheldon wasn't surprised that she knew this was going to happen. So, he just confesses, "Yes, I was thinking we could take a train to Denver, Colorado then buy a rental car and drive up to Estes Park."

Amy asks him, "Why there? I would think you would choose somewhere different to go."

"Well, there aren't a lot of birds and it is relaxing, we can go to the river and we don't have to fly, because flying can be dangerous for you and our little one."

"I have always wanted to go there, how long would we ride the train there?"

"About three days. And I can drive us everywhere, if you don't want to."

"Okay, let's do it, when would we be leaving." She asks

"Next week, I already got everything figured out including where we are going to stay."

"Sounds great."

Amy couldn't believe this she has always wanted to go to Estes Park, she even suggested that they go there on their honeymoon, but Sheldon ruled it out. Maybe his plan was to choose that place to make her agree to go for sure.

Sheldon did a lot of research on Estes Park and found that it didn't seem like too bad of a place to go to, but he didn't want to go to the Stanley Hotel, that was for sure, because it is told to be haunted, even though he doesn't believe in ghosts, he still isn't sure about it. Hopefully he can find something to enjoy, and if not, he has his Amy to keep him happy.

 **A/N: I'm in Estes Park and I did think about this the day before leaving and the story will get even better. I can't remember where Howard and Bernadette were going, but I remember they were going to drive three hours to the desert. I will try to upload the next chapter as soon as possible.**


	3. Getting Ready

Getting Ready

Just in two days the couple was going to Estes Park. They were spending tonight with their friends before they would leave for ten days. The girls were in apartment 4B and the guys were across the hall.

Amy loved spending time with her friends it made her think that there wasn't a baby growing inside her, they just made her forget all her problems. Even though she couldn't drink anything she could still get by and just have regular girl talk with her besties.

"I still can't believe you are going to Colorado, I'm surprised Sheldon would even want to go." Bernadette confesses

Bernadette is right Amy keeps forgetting that she is going to Estes Park, the place she has dreamt of going for so long, since she was a little kid. "I know, Sheldon wants to do it, so I can relax, but when we come back I will have to get back to work, and that won't be fun." Amy tells the girls

"You know what I thought about? Amy it's like your fanfiction you wrote, you get to go to a cabin in the woods, sort of." Amy states

"But I will be pregnant and won't be able to do some stuff there that I would want to." She admits

"Like what?" Bernadette asks

"I would love to go hiking to see a waterfall or just drink at the Brewery."

"I doubt you would even be able to get Sheldon to go on a hike, he will hardly even play outside." Penny tells her

"Actually, he said that he was open to anything since we get to ride a train, that's all he cares about." Amy says

The girls were surprised about that, usually Sheldon has big plans, and everything scheduled out of what anyone would do with him. Amy must has changed him so much.

"So how is it being pregnant?" Bernadette asks since she has had two kids.

"It's okay, now I haven't had morning sickness for two weeks, so I'm hoping I don't feel sick on the train."

"I'm sure you will be fine." Penny tells her

The girls spend the rest of the night talking about work or Amy's pregnancy and how excited Penny is hoping she will get to be their Godmother.

The guys across the hall just came back from the comic book store and ordered a pizza and now are playing Mystic Warlords of Ka'a. Sheldon loves this game, and they haven't played it in so long.

"So, Sheldon you really want to go to Colorado? Aren't there a bunch of Magpies?" Howard asks

"Well if everything goes how I hope, we won't be outside a lot." Sheldon says

"You are going to have to get out sometime." Leonard tells him

"Not if Amy is tired all the time." He tells Leonard

"What do you mean by that?" Raj asks

"Well she's pregnant, I'm sure she will get tired very easily." He admits

The guys were confused by this, why would Sheldon make Amy tired? By his babbling on? Or maybe love making? Maybe he would feed her so much.

Amy was at 4B on the couch reading a romance book. Sheldon came in and set his bag of comic books on the chair next to the door.

"Hello Amy, how was your girls night?" Sheldon says as he goes to kiss her on the cheek

"Good, and how was your guys night?" she asks him back

"Oh, you know, guys night." He says as he sits down next to her and she puts her book down.

"You know we have a lot of stuff to do tomorrow before we leave, we need to pack, and make sure we get enough sleep because we have to get up extra early for the train."

"I know." He says, there was a slight pause until Sheldon puts his head on Amy's lap and says, "why do you have to be so cute?"

"I didn't do anything though." She tells him

Sheldon just always thinks that she looks cute, no matter what she does. When she sets things up in an order he would it makes him feel hot almost.

"Yes, but you are sitting there with pink cheeks, and you just look so good pregnant." Amy blushes when he says this.

Sheldon then turns his head to kiss Amy's belly then sits up to kiss her on the lips. He notices a familiar chocolate taste. Brownies maybe, like from the train to Napa Valley.

"Mm" Sheldon starts, "Did you have brownies?"

"Yeah, Bernadette brought them." She tells him

Sheldon continues to kiss her and picks her up and takes her to the bedroom. Their love making has increased a lot now, Sheldon has just been stunned by her beauty and he is not harsh but sweet with Amy and she loves it. They spend the rest of the night in each other's arms.

 **A/N: This chapter is kind of short. I am leaving Colorado tomorrow, but I will try to upload another chapter if I can. What I realized is The Big Bang Theory just makes me happy when I down, because we just had to put my dog down recently, but I love The Big Bang Theory so much.**


	4. The Best Part

The Best Part

The day has finally come for the couple's trip to Colorado. Sheldon has been so excited it's almost hard to express how much he loves trains, but he loves Amy even more, and his unborn child. Sheldon was ecstatic when Amy agreed to go to Colorado on a train instead of a plane.

Amy on the other hand wasn't too happy about being on a train for three days straight. She just wished they could take a plane, but she is respecting Sheldon's wishes, she just really wants to get to Estes Park faster.

They both get up early to be able to get to the train station as early as possible. Sheldon is still very sweet to Amy as usual. He brought her bag down the stairs, because he thought it would be too heavy for her. They take a taxi to the train station and arrive plenty early enough to eat breakfast.

Amy hasn't been very hungry and was kind of a picky eater and being pregnant she found that she was even more picky, so Sheldon had to keep an extra eye on her to make sure she was eating. Amy had oatmeal and Sheldon had French Toast. Sheldon offered Amy some of his French Toast but as usual she didn't want it.

"Are you feeling okay?" Sheldon asks

"Yeah, I'm just really tired and we don't eat till later, I'm sure I will be fine later." She explains

"Okay, but make sure you eat all your oatmeal, remember your doctor told you to eat more, it's not just for you, you need to make sure the baby gets enough food too." Sheldon tells her

"I know."

An hour passes, and the couple was supposed to be on the train, but it is a little behind, and Sheldon wants everything to be right on time, so he is not the happiest about this. Sheldon starts looking at his watch every 15 seconds to see just how much time has passed.

"What is going on? Why are we behind schedule, this is not good." Sheldon worries

"Sheldon, we will be fine." Amy reassures him

Sheldon is mostly worried because he is missing the best part of the trip. He doesn't want to waste any time not being on the train. He also wants to get Amy on there, so she can sleep, they didn't get to bed till late last night, so she is only on five hours of sleep. He also is tired and can't function much.

It's seven o'clock and they finally are on the train and start moving. The couple walks to the room on the train they are staying in for the next three days. When they get in Sheldon opens the blinds and there is a window there on the wall to the outside.

"Just for you, Amy." He tells her in a sweet soft tone

Amy was happy of this she loves being able to see the sunrise or sunset over the grassy hills or any horizon, just the view is amazing to her.

"Thank you, Sheldon, I don't how this could get any better." She says

"Well whenever we pass any type of water the sun will shine on it and make the horizon brighten up."

Amy closes the shades and climbs into the small bed that they both have to share. It's smaller than a queen but bigger than a twin sized bed. It was smaller than the bed they have in their apartment.

Sheldon joins her in the bed and wraps his arms around Amy and his hand is on her belly and they are squeezed together to fit on the small bed, but this way they can both keep each other warm.

Amy wakes up to the sound of Sheldon's alarm and she sees Sheldon on the small couch in the room. She is a little delirious and at first doesn't remember where she is at, but then figures out they are on a train on their way to Denver.

"It's about time little lady." Sheldon says, and he goes to kiss Amy on the lips

"What time is it?" She asks him

"It's one o'clock, they stop serving lunch at two, so we need to get some lunch, so you don't keep our little one so hungry." He tells her

Amy gets out of bed and fixes her outfit and hair and the couple goes out to the dining car. Amy eats a lot more which pleases Sheldon then they head to the car where there are a lot of books, almost like a library. Amy thinks that she is going to spend a lot of time in here. As a child she loved reading as much as science.

Amy finds five books she likes, and she takes them back to the room car. Sheldon is out talking to the train workers just about trains and asking smart wit questions about trains, and soon is sent back to the room.

Amy finds herself deep in her book and doesn't even notice when Sheldon comes in. Sheldon starts talking but she doesn't even realize it.

"Amy!" Sheldon says again for the fifth time.

"Huh?"

"Did you hear what I said?" He asks her

She shakes her head and he responds, "They made me get out of the engine room because they couldn't answer some questions I was asking them and told me that I needed to just stay in my room away from the conductor, so he could concentrate. I should have looked more into this train, maybe we should have taken a different one. When we get to the next train station maybe we should switch trains."

This annoyed Amy, no way did she want to wait in a train station for another train and get to Colorado even later. "Sheldon, we need to get to Estes Park on time, it's fine, you can find something to do, just play on your computer." She tells him

"The internet on the train has been down." He tells her disappointed.

"Sheldon, you are going to have to find something to do." She tells him

Sheldon then thinks to himself, it was like four years ago when Amy and Penny took him, and Leonard shopping and they were in a store with no service, but he has something better in his mind to do with Amy.

"You know since we don't have to be at dinner for a few hours we can do something fun together." He tells her seductively

"What were you thinking?" She asks him

"We can really make this train rack the rails." He tells her

"Sheldon, I'm not in the mood right now, I'm in the middle of a really good book, we will have plenty of time when we get to the cottage." She tells him

Sheldon was surprised that Amy turned him down, usually that never happens, but maybe she was just tired. Maybe the best part wasn't going to be on the train after all. Sheldon then goes to the ice cream machine on the train just to use up some time. 'I will get her next time' he tells himself.

 **A/N: Sorry about the cheesy part, I have had some inspiration from other fanfictions I have read. I will try to update as soon as possible. I don't own tbbt.**


End file.
